


Confession

by hellavenus



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, M/M, bc i am harry potter Trash, buy autumn story by astro on itunes, buy runway by hellovenus on itunes, vote astro for the rookie award at mamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellavenus/pseuds/hellavenus
Summary: Today was the most important day of Minhyuk's life, so it would only make sense that he would miss the train.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hELLO EVERYONE
> 
> so, i came up with this idea yesterday?? maybe the day before?? and now Here We Are. i luv hogwarts au's and i luv astro more, so i'm very excited to write many more Astro hogwarts au's (once my writers block is gone, anyways). feedback and kudos are always appreciated and loved (i love having my writing validated almost as much as i love astro). 
> 
> without further ado!!

"Time check?" Minhyuk Park's mother asked from the driver seat of their small car. Minhyuk looked down at his watch, and let out a whine.

 

"Train leaves in ten minutes."

His mother, Juhee, let out a relieved sigh. "Ten minutes is more than enough time, we got this."

 

As it turns out, ten minutes was not more than enough time. The parking lot was full, so Juhee hastily pulled up onto the curb of the front entrance for King's Cross Station. There were Muggles everywhere; Minhyuk knew she couldn't possibly cast a spell to shrink the car here. Juhee let out a quiet curse, before running to the back seat to pull out Minhyuk's trunk. 

 

"If I get a ticket, I get a ticket. You have Lucy, right?" Lucy, Minhyuk's pet Southern white-faced owl, was in her cage and safely secured in his hands. 

 

"Yep, and in my bag I have my wand and stuff."

 

"Perfect. Time check?"

 

"Three minutes!"

 

Juhee quickly locked the car, before grabbing hold of her son’s free hand. Together they ran into the train station, crisscrossing through Muggles and Wizards alike. Minhyuk spotted his mothers best friend Nara, and her husband, who gave the two a surprised look. Minhyuk didn't have time to explain, so he just shrugged and waved. Nara, knowing how bad Juhee was with directions and time management, laughed and waved back.

 

"Time check?"

 

Minhyuk looked down at his old watch, "A little under a min--whoa!" Juhee pulled them through the barrier to platform 9 and 3/4. Minhyuk had never been to the platform before, but from photos, he knew it was quite spectacular. But time was cutting too close, so he would just have to wait to appreciate it when his mother picked him up from Kings Cross for the Christmas holidays. Juhee pulled her son into a hug, and started to kiss his cheeks and forehead. Minhyuk made a small noise of disgust, but showed the opposite by hugging her tighter.

 

"Be good, alright? No messing around. Or well, mess around, but after your work is done. And write to me! I better get a letter once a week or I'll send a howler, you know I'll do it."

 

The train made the sound to say it was about to depart.

Minhyuk nodded, before looking back up at his mum. She had tears in her eyes, and Minhyuk wished he could hug her and comfort her longer.

 

"I love you."

 

"Love you more." Juhee said, before pushing her son towards the train. With his trunk and owl in hand, Minhyuk quickly climbed the staircase. Before he could turn around and wave, the doors were closing behind him. He stayed there for a moment, and grinned at his mother, who was smiling and waving along with the other families. The train lurched, and they were on their way.

 

Minhyuk had given his trunk to a helper on the train, so with just Lucy in his hands, he started walking the narrow hallway of the train, trying to find a compartment with room. Being the last person on the train, most people had already found their friends, and most first years had grouped together. Minhyuk had made it half way through the train when he finally found a compartment with only three people. He slid open the door, and the people inside stopped what they were doing to regard him with curiosity.

 

In the compartment were two Slytherin students and a Hufflepuff, so Minhyuk knew they were all older. But only one of them really stood out to Minhyuk.

 

He was sitting by the window, with a shorter boy on his other side. He had piercing eyes and thin lips that were set in a curious pout. Realizing he had been staring without saying anything, Minhyuk blushed.

 

"Um, I was really late and most compartments are full. Could I maybe sit here, with you guys?"

 

The boy with the piercing eyes smirked, "I don't know, can you?"

 

Before Minhyuk could respond, the boy grinned. His eyes turned up into pretty crescent moons, and his smile made his entire face light up. "I'm just teasing, of course you can sit. Seungkwan, move your bags for him.

 

The boy, Seungkwan, grumbled under his breath before picking up his bag and setting it on his lap (Minhyuk thought he said something about treating your older friends with respect, but he couldn't be sure). Minhyuk climbed into the compartment, and sat down. He put Lucy down between his feet, and his owl quietly cooed to the owl in front of them. Minhyuk watched the owls look at each other with an amused smile on his face.

 

"So," the boy with the pretty eyes said, while smiling at Minhyuk, "What's your name?"

 

"Oh!" Minhyuk laughed, "I guess I forgot to introduce myself, huh?" The three people in the compartment laughed, and Minhyuk felt himself relax. "I'm Minhyuk Park. First year, obviously." He said, with a gesture to his plain robes.

 

"I'm Hansol Chwe, Hufflepuff, obviously." Hansol said, while copying what Minhyuk did and gesturing to his own robes. Minhyuk could tell by the smile in his voice that he wasn't doing it to be rude, so Minhyuk nodded and smiled.

 

"I'm Seungkwan, and Binnie and I are Slytherin's. We're all in second year." Seungkwan said, while gesturing to his friends. The other boy gave Seungkwan an annoyed look.

 

"It's Bin, not Binnie. Bin Moon." He said to Minhyuk, who smiled and nodded.

 

"Well, this is going to be our first time getting to explain Hogwarts to a first year." Seungkwan said with a big grin, "So, Minnie, ask away. We have a vast knowledge on the school and it's inner workings."

 

Minhyuk tried not to roll his eyes at the new nickname, "Um, I'm not really sure what to ask. My mum has told me a lot about Hogwarts already-"

 

"Oh I wouldn't doubt that." Seungkwan said, while turning in his seat to give Minhyuk his full attention. "But she's your mum, she doesn't know anything recent that's happened in the school, right?"

 

Minhyuk nodded, "Yeah, I guess that's true."

 

"So, ask away." Bin said with a smile, so Minhyuk did.

 

The three boys (Hansol put in his headphones and opted to nap) talked about the ins and outs of Hogwarts. Bin and Seungkwan first described in great detail what the Slytherin dungeons looked like. ( _"Trust me," Seungkwan said, while patting Minhyuk's knee, "I've seen all the common rooms and dorms, and Slytherin's is by far the best."_

_Minhyuk's eyes widened. "How have you seen the other Houses?" Seungkwan just shrugged and gave him a knowing smile. "I have my ways."_ )

After, they moved on to describing their favourite and least favourite teachers in even more detail. ( _"Professor Longbottom is a riot, he’s the best to have as your detention supervisor." Bin said, and Seungkwan nodded. Minhyuk looked at them in awe,_

_"You've had detention? Multiple times?" The older boys both smirked at each other, before giggling. Minhyuk could tell this was an inside joke, and he hoped one day he would get in on it._

_"We've made our fair share of trouble." Was all Bin said, before changing the subject. "Professor Choi, he's the Muggle Studies professor. A bit of a bore, but then again, I'm just not overly interested in all that.”_

_“The potions professor, Professor Park, is head of Slytherin. He's a mean one, but not to us." Seungkwan said with a smile, and Bin grinned. "Oh, and Jackson Wang is cool, too. He's the flying instructor.”_

 

_"He played for the Chudley Canons, right? Before retiring and settling at Hogwarts?" Minhyuk asked. Seungkwan rolled his eyes, but Bin nodded enthusiastically._

 

_"Yeah! Do you like flying and Quidditch?"_

 

_"Do you like breathing?" Bin laughed, and raised his hand for a high five, which Minhyuk accepted._

 

_"That's awesome! Seungkwan and Hansol are both lazy and don't play, but I'm going to try out for the team this year."_

 

_Minhyuk smiled at Bin in awe, "I'm so jealous, I wish I could try out first year. What position do you want?"_

 

_"Chaser." Bin said proudly, while sitting up a bit straighter. "I've been practicing with my older brothers all summer, I'm really fast."_

 

_"I haven't been flying in awhile. I live alone with just my mum, and she works a lot, so I only get to fly when we visit wizarding friends."_

_Bin frowned, "Oh really? That's a shame. I'd get too restless if I couldn't go out flying whenever I wanted."_

 

_"Is your mum Muggle born?" Seungkwan asked, and Minhyuk tensed. He knew after the war most Slytherin's got over their ideology that pure blood was better, but he also knew that Slytherin house was still mainly purebloods. Minhyuk nodded slowly, and Seungkwan and Bin made a noise of understanding._

 

_"That would make more sense then." Bin said, "Your Muggle family would probably be a little thrown off to see you zooming around on a broomstick."_

 

_Minhyuk laughed and nodded, "My mum told me my gran used to lock her broom in the shed because she'd fly around the house for fun when she became of age."_

_Bin and Seungkwan let out a big laugh at this, and Minhyuk felt himself relax again.)_

 

When the trolley came, Bin and Seungkwan bought armfuls of chocolate frogs, licorice wands, and a few other sweets. Bin piled everything on to sleeping Hansol's lap, who only grunted in response. Minhyuk brought out money to buy a treat, but Bin shook his head, saying he had bought more than enough for the three of them. Minhyuk tried to hide his blush, and thanked the older boy who only smiled back cheekily.

 

Minhyuk had had Wizard candy before, but he never got over the awe and excitement opening a chocolate frog or a pack of Fizzing Whizzbees gave him. 

 

"Okay," Seungkwan started, "Make sure to pile all the cards from the frogs in the middle." He pointed to the spot between him and Minhyuk. "And even if we get sick of chocolate, we have to open them all!"

 

Before Minhyuk could ask, Bin explained. "Seungkwan collects the cards."

 

"Ah, okay." Minhyuk said in understanding. He opened the first package, and the frog leaped towards the window. Bin reached for it, and expertly closed his hand around it before it could jump again. Bin shoved the frog into his mouth, and let out a happy sigh. Before Minhyuk could say anything, Seungkwan was reaching over his lap for the card. When he turned the card over, he let out an annoyed huff.

 

"Taeyong Lee, again! How many Taeyong Lee's have I bloody gotten."

 

Minhyuk looked at the card with wide eye. The picture was of Taeyong Lee reaching for the snitch. The picture of Taeyong would reach for it and grab it, before throwing it around and doing it again. "Taeyong Lee is the seeker for Bulgaria; he's incredible." 

 

Seungkwan scoffed. "He's also a pain in my ass. I've probably pulled this exact card 100 times. You can keep him if you want, Minnie."

 

Minhyuk smiled shyly, before putting the card in the pocket of his robes. 

 

Minhyuk, Bin and Seungkwan opened up 20 packages, and pulled Taeyong Lee a total of 9 times. Bin was the only person to pull a card that Seungkwan didn't already have.

 

"Do you have Ron Weasley's cards?" Bin asked, and Seungkwan's head shot up.

 

"Turn it, let me see, let me see!" Bin turned the card so it was facing the two boys. The card was of Ron Weasley, Auror extraordinaire and war hero. He was standing in front of the Gryffindor symbol, holding the Sword of Gryffindor high above his head. Seungkwan grabbed for the card and let out a loud squeal. The noise was enough to disturb Hansol, who jumped up to attention and looked around the compartment.

 

"What was that?" He asked, voice a bit distorted with sleep.

 

"I PULLED RON WEASLEY'S GRYFFINDOR CARD! I HAVE THE COMPLETE GOLDEN TRIO COLLECTION!" Seungkwan yelled excitedly, all but jumping up and down in his seat.

 

"Actually, I pulled the card."

 

"I can't believe I did it, I have the best luck." Seungkwan said happily, ignoring Bin. He carefully slid the card into his robe pocket, saying he won't be able to put it into his album until they're at the castle.

 

Minhyuk looked over at Hansol, who was smiling fondly at Seungkwan. When Hansol realized he was caught, he quickly schooled his face into one of indifference, and put his headphones back in.

 

Shortly after (and too soon to Minhyuk), the train lurched to a stop. Minhyuk felt his nerves from earlier settling into the pit of his stomach. He took a deep breath, before looking at the older boys. They had started cleaning up their garbage from earlier, and gathering their belongings. Minhyuk made sure he had his bag beside him, and grabbed hold of Lucy's cage. When the compartment was clean and everyone was ready to go, they all stood up. Seungkwan pushed past first, quickly explaining he wanted to get to his dorm as soon as possible to sort out his cards.

 

"See you at the table Binnie, see you around school Minnie!" Seungkwan grinned, before grabbing hold of Hansol's hand and pulling him out of the compartment.

 

"When you get off the train, one of the teachers will show you where the other first years go. I would take you, but you know, rules and traditions and all that." Bin smiled, and Minhyuk nodded in agreement. 

 

"Um, well, I'll see you around then?" Minhyuk asked shyly. He didn't know if he was supposed to shake Bin's hand or bid him farewell; Hogwarts was big but Minhyuk was certain he would see the older boy again.

 

Bin smiled, "Yeah, I'll see you around." Minhyuk turned to exit the compartment, when he felt a hand on his wrist. He looked down at the hand, then back up again at Bin. "I'm not sure what house you're hoping you get sorted into, and maybe I'm a little biased, but I hope you get sorted into Slytherin." Bin let go of his wrist, and gave him a bigger grin. "Now go on, don't wanna be late twice today." Minhyuk blushed and nodded, before waving off the older boy and heading towards one of the exits.

 

Minhyuk was still in a daze from the conversations in the compartment, but he followed the other first years that were being directed towards the carriages. Minhyuk froze in his tracks, and let out a small gasp. Large, dark, bat-winged horses, with somber expressions, pulled the carriages. He knew what they were; his mother warned him a few weeks ago that Minhyuk would be able to see the Thestrals. The animals didn't unsettle him, but seeing the other first year’s disregard them made him confused and a little uncomfortable. 

 

"Ey, you can see 'em?" Minhyuk jumped, and turned around. He was met with a large chest wearing old ratty robes. Minhyuk lifted up his head, and met the eyes of a huge, smiling man. The man’s smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

 

"Um, yeah." Minhyuk said with a nod, "I can see them."

 

The older man gave the boy a sad look, before patting him on the back with a large hand (Minhyuk thought the man meant for it to be gentle, but the pat almost knocked Minhyuk to the ground).

 

"I'm sorry to ‘ere that, you’re much too young. But don't let 'em scare ya, they're 'armless. Now, up yah go!" The man gestured towards the nearest carriage to them. Minhyuk gave a quick nod, before bowing in thanks and climbing on. The carriage had three other first years; a boy and two girls. The girls were talking excitedly to each other, and the boy was trying to but in and make conversation. When Minhyuk climbed up, he let out a sigh of relief.

 

"Finally, someone else to talk to!" He said happily, before moving over to make room for Minhyuk. The girls regarded Minhyuk with a quick look, and then continued to whisper to each other, talking quickly and giggling. The boy shot Minhyuk a blinding smile, which he returned.

"I'm Sanha Yoon! What's your name?"

 

"Minhyuk Park."

 

"That's a good name, very sturdy."

 

Minhyuk blushed and laughed, "Um, thank you?"

 

Sanha nodded, before gesturing to Minhyuk with his hands, "Now you’re supposed to tell me my name is nice."

 

"Oh! Um, you have a nice name too?"

 

Sanha pushed him gently with his hand, and made an endearing face of faux embarrassment.

 

"Stop, you're just saying that to be nice."

 

Minhyuk laughed and shook his head. The two girls had stopped talking to listen in, and the taller of the two scoffed.

 

"You guys are weird." Her friend giggled, and their conversation resumed. Sanha made a show of rolling his eyes, making Minhyuk laugh more. 

 

"Eright kids, were off ta Hogwarts now! Keep yer limbs inside the carriage!" The man said, and a few students cheered. Minhyuk looked up, and saw the Thestrals start to walk. The creatures walked with a spooky grace, and Minhyuk decided then that he liked the creatures quite a lot. 

 

During the ride to the castle, Sanha and Minhyuk talked about their excitement for the year, and Sanha told Minhyuk a lot more about himself than Bin or Seungkwan did in the hours on the train. ( _"My whole family are Hufflepuff's. Both my parents were, and my dad's parents were, as well as their parents. My other dad's parents are Muggle born, but still, that's a lot of Hufflepuff's."_

_Minhyuk nodded, eyes wide. "That is a lot of Hufflepuff's. I'm guessing you want to be one too?"_

_Sanha shrugged. "I don't care either way. It’d be kinda cool to break tradition, but I also know Hufflepuff well so I think I'd fit in. What house do you want to be in?"_

_Minhyuk shrugged. "I always liked Gryffindor, but I rode the train with a few Slytherin second years, and they were really cool, so I wouldn't mind Slytherin."_

_Sanha's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "But Slytherin's are so scary! One of my cousins dated a Slytherin and he listened to really loud music and only wore black."_

_"I don't think that's every Slytherin, though." Minhyuk said with a laugh, and Sanha shrugged._

_"What about you guys?" Sanha asked the two girls, who turned and side eyed the boys._

_"We both want to be Ravenclaw’s." The taller said, "Obviously. Ravenclaw is by far the best house." The other girl nodded furiously, before they both turned to face each other again. Sanha made a face at them, but they weren't paying attention._

_He turned to Minhyuk, and grinned, "Now, for the real questions. Bulgaria or Ireland for the World Cup?"_ )

 

When the carriages stopped in front of the castle, Minhyuk was buzzing with excitement. Him and Sanha agreed that, no matter what house they ended up in, they would hang out all the time and be friends. Minhyuk didn't get the same kind of settlement with Bin and Seungkwan, but he thought it was safe to think that they wanted to be his friend, too. Minhyuk was excited to write to his mother and tell her that he made three friends before even stepping into the castle. With a smile on his face and a new bounce in his step, he followed the huge man (who Sanha had explained was named Hagrid) into the Great Hall.

Minhyuk had seen many photos and paintings of the Great Hall, but no photo could give the room justice. It was lit up a soft gold, with the banners of the four different houses lining the walls. The ceiling was charmed to show the stars and constellations. The great hall had six tables; four for the houses, one for the teachers, and one for the first years. The head boy and girl, who Minhyuk recognized as the infamous Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, helped the first years to their table. Minhyuk noticed the way the silver on Albus' Slytherin tie sparkled under the light.

Minhyuk was sat between two students; both were talking to other first years opposite them. Minhyuk took the brief moment of quiet to look around the hall, and try to find any familiar faces. At the Ravenclaw table, he spotted Dongmin Lee, who grinned when Minhyuk waved to him enthusiastically. Dongmin was the son of Juhee’s best friend, Nara, so him and Minhyuk had grown up together. Dongmin was three years older, so they weren't super close, but the two had always gotten along well, and Dongmin often would invite Minhyuk over to their large home, so he could practice his flying. Next was the Hufflepuff table, where Hansol had a laughing boy in a headlock. Minhyuk looked farther down the table, and recognized a few people from the train. Finally, his eyes landed on the Slytherin table. It took a bit of searching, but eventually he found who he was looking for. 

 

Bin was laughing at something a girl beside him was saying. She had his full attention, so Bin didn’t catch Minhyuk looking. Minhyuk smiled softly, before turning around.

 

He contemplated striking up a conversation with another first year, when a loud bang sounded from the front of the room. All the students in the great hall spun around, and saw that the headmistress had knocked down a chair. 

 

"Well, that will be a memorable first impression of me, hm?" She asked the first years, but the entire hall responded in laughter. The headmistress smiled.

 

"Now that my clumsiness has gotten your attention, I would like to welcome everyone who is returning back to Hogwarts, and would like to warmly greet our new friends who are joining us today." Minhyuk clapped along with all the students, and the headmistress smiled again.

 

"As many of you already know, I am professor McGonagall. If you don't know, you should have read your letters a bit better; I did sign off on all of them." The hall erupted in more fits of giggles, and McGonagall smiled fondly. She began to explain a bit more about the school, and announced any teachers that had left or any new ones that joined. She listed off the schools main rules, ( _"But your house prefect will explain these more in detail to you later. I don't want to bore you all too much."_ ) and said what places students could and couldn't go to. When she was done, another Professor, who McGonagall had introduced as Professor Patil, brought over the Sorting Hat. McGonagall took her wand out of her robe sleeve, and flicked it in the air, causing a long piece of parchment paper to appear.

"Now, without further ado; Anderson, Bryan."

 

The sorting began with Bryan Anderson being sorted into Gryffindor, and the boy jumping up for joy and excitedly running towards the table, with the other Gryffindor's cheering him on the way. The students that were called next reacted similarly. The girls from the carriage, Yoojung Choi and Yejin Chu, were placed in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, respectively. Yoojung looked a little disappointed to not be in Ravenclaw, but she perked up quickly by the warm welcome from her fellow housemates. The list went on for a while longer, until finally the headmistress announced Minhyuk Park. Minhyuk stood up from his seat, and nervously made his way to the chair, which was center and forward, so everyone in the hall would see him easily. He took a seat, and Professor Patil set the hat on his head.

 

_"A busy brain in here, hm."_

 

 _"Oh! Um, sorry?"_ Minhyuk thought, and the hat made a noise that reminded Minhyuk of shrugging.

_"Don't apologize; makes it more interesting for me."_ Before Minhyuk could think of anything else, the hat interrupted him. _"Now, where to put you. You have a lot of bravery in you; it's obvious that you're a courageous boy and aren't afraid to get hurt to protect others. But you're also very ambitious, and would do whatever it takes to keep the people you care about safe. Do you agree?"_

_"Yeah, that sounds about me."_ Minhyuk thought, and the hat made a pleased noise.

_"I'm pretty good at the whole reading people thing. But, you are a difficult case. How about this, Mister Park, which house would you want to be in?"_

Minhyuk was surprised to hear this question. From what Bin, Seungkwan, and his mum told him about the Sorting, the hat just analyzed you and shouted out a house without telling you beforehand. He had never heard of the hat asking for the person’s opinion.

_"Well, before coming here, I would have said Gryffindor…But I met some really nice Slytherin's on the train, and we got along well. I think I'd do well in Slytherin."_

Apparently, Minhyuk's answer was what the hat needed, because in the next moment, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Taken aback, Minhyuk frowned. He just told the hat to put him in Slytherin; why would it ask for his opinion if it already knew where it wanted him? Professor Patil removed the hat from Minhyuk's head, and Minhyuk walked toward the table of cheering gold and red. Minhyuk could feel his face still set in a frown, so he quickly shook his head, and then smiled warmly at the table. Two students scooted over to make room for him, and Minhyuk sat down between them. They didn't say much; the sorting was still going on so introductions could wait until later. But a blond boy across from Minhyuk greeted him with, "Welcome to the family." And Minhyuk felt a rush of warmth course through him.

 

As the next few students were being sorted, Minhyuk looked up towards the Slytherin table. When his eyes landed on Bin, he almost let out a yell. The older boy was staring at him intently. When Bin realized he'd been caught, he blushed slightly, but lifted his hand to wave at Minhyuk. Minhyuk grinned, and waved back. The next student was sorted into Slytherin, so Bin broke eye contact to clap and look at the new girl. Minhyuk smiled again, then turned to face the center. There was only a few students left, and in no time they were on to the last. 

 

"Sanha Yoon." Professor McGonagall called. From the other end of the first year’s table, the boy from the carriage ran up to the chair. Minhyuk was surprised to note how tall and gangly he was. Sanha plopped down in the chair, and before the hat had even touched his head, it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

 

With a grin that brightened up the room, Sanha jumped from the chair, and ran towards the cheering table of yellow and black. But, before even getting half way there, he tripped and stumbled. Instinctively, Sanha reached out for something to grab, and ended up falling in the lap of Dongmin Lee and clutching on to the Ravenclaw table. Sanha quickly pushed himself up, and even from his spot at the Gryffindor table, Minhyuk could see how red the other boy’s ears and face had gotten.

 

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry, I'm not usually this clumsy-"

 

"It's okay," Dongmin said softly, smiling warmly at the younger boy. If it was possible, Sanha turned a deeper shade of red, "are you okay?"

 

Sanha nodded furiously, before bowing in thanks to Dongmin, and scurrying off towards the Hufflepuff table. When everyone was sure that Sanha wasn't hurt, the hall erupted into happy giggles. Minhyuk looked over to Sanha, who was still blushing fiercely, but didn't seem too bothered.

 

Professor McGonagall stifled a chuckle, before asking for the halls attention. As quickly as the noise began, it stopped.

 

"And that concludes this years sorting. Prefects, make sure to look out for the first years, and answer any questions they may have about their new house. Other than that, let the welcome feast begin!"

 

More cheering ensued as food started appearing on the table. The meal for the feast was chicken with many different side dishes. Minhyuk looked around, and saw the older students beginning to make their plates, so he helped himself as well.

 

Minhyuk had almost everything he wanted, but he knew he was missing one important thing. His eyes scanned the table and lit up when he spotted the basket of buns in front of the blond boy. Minhyuk reached out to grab one, and the boy pushed the basket closer. Minhyuk smiled in thanks, and the boy grinned.

 

"You feeling better about being sorted into Gryffindor? You looked a little down at first."

 

Minhyuk blushed, "Sorry, I tried not to look disappointed. Not that I am! I'm not, Gryffindor was my first choice. But then I met some nice people today and changed my mind last minute. The hat even asked me which house I wanted to be in. So I was just a little caught off guard."

 

The boy nodded knowingly, before stuffing a piece of chicken in his mouth.

 

"When I first came here, I wanted to be a Hufflepuff, so I was a little in shock when I got sorted into Gryffindor. But trust me, you'll fit in and you'll love it." The blond boy pointed to the badge on his chest, "And I’m not just saying that because I'm Prefect and it's my job to brag about how our house is the best." Minhyuk let out a laugh, and the boy grinned. "I'm Jinwoo, by the way. Jinwoo Park."

 

"No way, were both Parks!" Jinwoo grinned.

 

"Park squared."

 

"There's like, at least 10 Parks in this school." said another first year, who was sitting on the other side of Jinwoo. Jinwoo scoffed.

 

"I wouldn't say 10. Maybe six. And aren't you a Lee? There's even Lee's here that aren't Asian."

 

The first year laughed at that, "Touché. But you can just call me Chan."

 

"Alright, Just Chan."

 

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that!"

 

Minhyuk laughed into his food, and continued eating while the two boys argued back and fourth. Minhyuk was sitting with his back towards the Slytherin table, but he couldn't help but turn around to get a glance at his older friend. Bin's cheeks were puffy with food, and when he caught Minhyuk looking, he made a show of puffing them out even more. Minhyuk let out a giggle, and he saw Bin smiling before he turned back to his new friends.

 

They spent the rest of the meal eating and talking about Quidditch (Jinwoo was a Beater for Gryffindor's team. Minhyuk's goal was to try out for Beater next year, so he listened intently to everything Jinwoo said. Chan wanted to try out for Seeker, so he too took the older boys words seriously). When the meal was over, Jinwoo stood up, and along with the other Prefect, a girl named Jennie, the two lined up the first years, and led them towards the doors. Minhyuk passed Sanha on the way, who shot him a finger gun and peace sign. 

 

Minhyuk smiled to himself, thinking about the new friends he made and the adventures that waited to greet him.


End file.
